


Бумажная хроника

by miomiomraz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Psychology, ПТСР
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miomiomraz/pseuds/miomiomraz
Summary: Стоять на перроне богом забытой деревушки и сжимать железную ручку нового кожаного чемодана, подаренного Хьюзом, было последним, что мог заслужить лейтенант Мустанг. Мутное стекло черного глаза до сих пор видело красный от крови песок, и в каждом жесте Роя можно было расслышать лязг ржавых армейских цепей.Загрохотали стальные колеса поезда Аместрис–Ризенбург, напоминая лейтенанту о полковнике Хоукай. Тот наяву увидел обманчиво слабую руку в белой перчатке и, вздрогнув, неосознанно полез к повязке.Живова мягкого глаза, который мог бы трещать, сгорая под взрывами полковника, под ней не было.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Бумажная хроника

**Author's Note:**

> Это первая Ишварская посылка, в который вы найдете глаз (одну штуку), чемодан(подарок Маэса), перчатки Хоукай и старенькую винтовку.

Стоять на перроне богом забытой деревушки и сжимать железную ручку нового кожаного чемодана, подаренного Хьюзом, было последним, что мог заслужить лейтенант Мустанг. Мутное стекло черного глаза до сих пор видело красный от крови песок, и в каждом жесте Роя можно было расслышать лязг ржавых армейских цепей. 

Загрохотали стальные колеса поезда Аместрис–Ризенбург, напоминая лейтенанту о полковнике Хоукай. Тот наяву увидел обманчиво слабую руку в белой перчатке и, вздрогнув, неосознанно полез к повязке.

Живова мягкого глаза, который мог бы трещать, сгорая под взрывами полковника, под ней не было.

В Ризенбурге жила чета Рокбеллов и Мустанг никак не мог представить, как сможет встретиться с этими людьми. Видеть лица врачей, к которым не попал ни один человек, отражавшийся в линзе роевой винтовки, - будет мучительно тяжело. Вспоминать тот багровый закат, кровь Ризы на своих ладонях, звуки выстрелов – будет удушающе страшно. Даже в маленькой мирной деревушке, до которой так и не дошел жар чужих пуль, лейтенант не мог оставить тревоги, душащей его пеплом Ишварских полей. Рой не мог сложить в чемодан свои скудные пожитки и забыть ее в Централе, как когда-то забыл человечность на раскаленным боями песке. "боями - подумал Мустанг - боями с кем?" 

С трупами женщин, детей, стариков и Аместрийских солдат. Рядом с собственным глазом. 

Под ногами шуршала проселочная дорога, в чемодане звенели бутылки. Вечер у лейтенанта был распланирован. Сначала он посмотрит на дом, приберется хотя бы для видимости и сядет пить, курить и пытаться не повесить до того, как приедет Хьюз. Хьюз, с его железной волей к жизни, понимающий и злой. 

Без железной хватки полковника, жёсткой линии ее прямых плеч, и тех разумных доводов, которые приводил его друг, Рой уже был бы расстрелян за попытку трансмутации или, может быть, висел под потолком собственной квартиры, покачиваясь беспокойным маятником. 

Сжимая в руках потрепанную бумажку с наспех накиданным Маэсом маршрутом, он только и мог, что думать об отставке, опасаясь нежданных гостей. Ещё в Централе, прощаясь со своей захламленной квартиркой, Рой просил обойтись без ждущих и сопровождающих. Видеть жалость в глазах людей Мустанг хотел меньше всего. Ризенбург был для него зияющей раной покоя. Размеренный ритм жизни, сверкающий малахит лугов, золото жухлой травы, свежесть влажного воздуха и тишина бледного утреннего тумана заставляли его нервно сжимать-разжимать пальцы на ручке чемодана, опасливо прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Ишвар сделал из него циничного параноика, и Мустанг согласился на эту затею с переездом отчасти потому, что любой шум, привычный для таких больших городов как Аместрис, заставлял его крепче хвататься за табельное под синим мундиром, разыскивая наилучшую точку обзора. 

Война не желала расставаться с лейтенантом. Она присылала ему посылки и Рой опасливо распаковывал их боясь найти там отголоски воспоминаний кадета идеалиста, смотрящего двумя живыми угольками глас на старого алкоголика с посттравматическим. Мустанг смотрел на дно темной коробки в военной почтовой бумаге - в конверте из такой же ему передали приказ об отставке - и не находил нечего кроме ненависти: к себе, к своему прошлому, к каждому из тех решений, что привели его к этой проселочной дороги, сквозь года заставили чувствовать запах гари, слышать свист пуль... и сожалеть, бесконечно сожалеть о каждой увиденной им смерти. Поднимаясь вверх по холму, Рой думал о том стольких оставил и потерял в страшном кровавом мареве, он думал о песке, барханами укрывшем ужасающую правду об Ишварском восстание. «Чего стоили мои идеалы? – каждый раз говорил себе лейтенант, смотря в голубую даль - и достаточна ли та цена, которую уже прошлось уплатить.» Если бы Рой только знал ответ на этот вопрос, возможно он смог бы подняться над собой, над Ишварской трагедией и увидеть, что прячется за шуршащей военно-почтовой бумагой.

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально я хотела сделать софтовую комедию про "городского" Роя и деревенского бесшабашного Эдика, но потом случился Ишвар... Я все еще хочу ее написать, однако мне слишком интересно проследить за Роем, пережившим эту трагедию и покинувшим армию. Разве вам не хотелось бы увидеть, как Мустанг будет жить дальше и какие решения для себя примет? Мне было настолько интересно, что я буквально забыла об изначальной концепции и стала реконструировать алхимика с учетом того, что рой а) не алхимик, а снайпер; б)получил ранение и был вынужден уйти в отставку.  
> Да, если вам кажется, что название этой главы - отвратительная шутка, то мне жаль(нет), но я нахожу его уморительным.


End file.
